


Jackson

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Mild Language, Motorcycles, Sexual Harassment, Snipers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Writing prompt: “I can’t fight you! Not right now!“ Hero frowned, still in fighting stance. This wasn’t like Villain at all. Hero hadn’t ever seen that much pure panic in their features before. “We can fight all you want later on, but I...“ They trailed off, their eyes darting away. Hero was growing annoyed with each passing second. “But what?“ Villain debated with themselves for a moment, before giving a sigh of what seemed to be defeat and turning around slowly, revealing the baby carrier that was currently strapped onto their back. “Hi!!!“ The child waved excitedly at the Hero.A villain and hero writing prompt ohmtoonz style!





	Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Very minimal explicit language, and about a 2 second part of mild sexual harassment. Nothing major, I promise!

Ohm was your average assassin, he had his enemies, but one hero always seemed to get in his way. Even in this case, his sister had to go out of town to help cover a shift at a convention.

She couldn't take the child with her because she would be working the whole time and would have any time. So ohm offered to babysit the small child and he saw his sisters face light up.

Hugging him as tight as she could, she cancelled the sketchy babysitter. Almost tripping, she ran to her room and started packing. She would be gone for a few days so ohm needed to find a proper balance of work and the child.

His sister wrote him a detailed list of everything his young nephew would need. Then she dashed out of the door after kissing her son and ohm goodbye.

Ohm picked up the toddler and waved her goodbye. The child copying the gesture and giggling to himself. Feeling his heart swell, he carefully maneuvered the child in his arms.

“Let's go get you fed baby boy.”

The child giggled, and started nibbling on ohms thumb.

“Ow! Jackson that hurt, don't eat my fingers.”

Jackson just giggled again and bounced in ohms arms. Ohm almost tripped and luckily caught himself, Jackson clinging to ohm and crying.

Ohm let out a gasp and then sighed, rubbing small circles on the toddlers back. Rocking the child in his arms as he made his way back to the kitchen.

“It's okay, I promise.”

Picking up the list, ohm scanned it quickly and found that the best thing to calm down his nephew was humming. He sighed and started humming a random and awfully put together tune.

Ohm cringed at his own lack of knowledge on music but Jackson seemed to stop crying so he smiled.

“Now here's the question, do you want a bottle or actual food?”

Jackson looked at ohm, smiling and raising his arms in the air. He yelled while patting ohms cheek smothering ohms face in drool. 

“Eat!”

Ohm sighed, shaking his head.

“That doesn't help me, you know.”

Optimising to just make him a bottle, he set Jackson down in his highchair. He grabbed the milk and poured it into a bottle, putting it in the microwave.

Jackson seemed distracted drawing pictures with spit on his tray. So ohm started putting together a carry on to take with him today for the toddler.

“Where did your mother put your favorite toy, huh jackson?” 

At the mention of his name, Jackson stared at ohm. Ohm giggled and booped the child's noise, causing a eruption of giggles from said child.

The microwave went off and ohm tested the milks temperature on the back of his hand. He smiled knowing it wasn't to hot and gave the bottle to his nephew.

Ohms phone went off in his back pocket and he pulled it out. The time 9:30 pm flashing over the screen, and ohm sighed. He grabbed the baby carrier in his sisters apartment and strapped it to his back. 

He picked up and strapped a sleepy Jackson inside, spinning around to make sure the child was safe and secure. 

Grabbed his keys, ohm hooked them to the black lanyard around his neck. Then he slung the diaper bag carefully over his shoulder to not disturb his nephew. 

Locking the door behind him, he walked out to his motorcycle. He stuffed the bag inside one of the motorcycles side storages. Making sure the case that held his sniper was secured on the back of his bike, he grabbed his helmet in the other compartment. Then he took off toward his apartment, he needed to get there quickly.

Speeding down the roads and reaching his apartment, he ran inside and took Jackson out of the carrier before taking it off. He stripped and then changed into his combat gear. Pulling his bandana on, which made sure he could see out but others couldn't see in.

Putting Jackson into the carrier, he strapped it back on. Locking the door, he speed walked to his motorcycle, careful to make sure Jackson was comfortable. 

His silenced bike pulled onto the quiet streets and toward a building by his target. He parked his bike in a alleyway and hid it in the shadows. He grabbed the child's diaper bag and locked up his helmet. 

After detaching his sniper case from his motorcycle, he placed the bag on his shoulder and grabbed a grappling hook from his belt and throwing it up to a fire escape. He climbed up and repeated the process until he was on the roof. 

He opened his case and quickly put his sniper together, sticking the silencer on the end. He detached his nephew from his back and carefully made sure he was only a few feet away so the shot wouldn't wake him. 

Ohm looked through his scope and saw his target on the top floor of the abandoned warehouse. A big drug dealer assessing a group of women in front in him, walking around them while they were tied up and gagged. 

He felt himself gag, his teeth clenching with disgust. He took a deep breathe to calm down his rage, as he fought the urge to waltz over there and torture the man. He watched the man bend down a grab one of the captives breasts. 

This man had no right to disrespect a woman like that, so ohm focused his scope on the man's head and fired. He called the group who hired them to move in and siege the building. He pulled out his phone and saw the money was wired to his outside back account.

Standing up, he quickly put away his sniper and strapped jackson back to his back, who was thankfully still asleep. As he was ready to climb back, he heard another set of footsteps behind him.

“Shit.”

He heard the man behind him laugh and ohm turned around meet his biggest enemy, a hero named Cartoonz. 

“Long time no see Ohmie! How have you been?”

Ohm glanced behind him worried, and evaluated his options. He needed to think fast but also be careful.

“I've been fine, can I help you Toonz?”

Ohm tightened his grip on the sniper case as Cartoonz came closer, still keeping a small distance between them.

“Yes actually, care to explain why you killed that man?” 

He watched Cartoonz smirk and cross his arms, ohm took a few steps forward. Ohm felt jackson sturing against him, and started shifting the weight between his feet. Hoping that it would feel like rocking to jackson and lull him back to sleep.

“I would answer but I'm sure you already know, don't you Toonzy?”

Ohm spoke with a fake confidence, but he knew his face showed nothing but pure worry. He watched Cartoonz face shift to one of confusion, as he uncurled his arms, letting them fall to his sides.

“What's going on with you?”

Ohms eyes widened behind his bandana and he needed a way out.

“You're getting off topic.”

Cartoonz started advancing and ohm started panicking, he dashed to the left of Cartoonz. Who simply just turned around and raised an eyebrow, then he heard jackson sturing again.

“Just tell me what's up, or I'll have to fight it out of you. We can talk about what you did earlier after I sort you out.”

Jackson started waking up and ohm threw out his hands in front of him. As if trying to make sure Cartoonz didn't come any closer.

“I can’t fight you! Not right now!“

Cartoonz frowned, still in a post-fighting stance. This wasn’t like Ohm at all, Cartoonz hadn’t ever seen that much pure panic in the younger mans features before.

“We can fight all you want later on, but I...“ 

Ohm trailed off, and his eyes darting away. Cartoonz was growing annoyed with each passing second. 

“But what?“

Ohm debated with himself for a moment, before giving a defeated sigh and turning around slowly. Revealing the baby carrier that was currently strapped onto his back.

The small child rubbed his eyes and then made grabby hands toward cartoonz. 

“Eh!” 

Ohm turned back around and jackson started crying, ohm put his hand up cautiously and unstrapped jackson from his carrier. Jackson was crying louder and Cartoonz watched as ohm hummed and rubbed circles onto the young toddlers butt while bouncing lightly to get the child to stop crying.

“Wow….”

Cartoonz had never seen this side on ohm, he felt his heart swell as he watched ohm take care of the child. The look of pure safety on the child's face as he looked at ohm made Cartoonz heart melt. 

The child caught sight of Cartoonz and raised one of his hands in a grabby motion at him. Ohm pulled the child back to his chest protectively and Cartoonz smiled carefully at ohm. Jackson seemed to thrash in ohms arms, wanting to meet Cartoonz.

“May I?”

He watched ohm gasp and reluctantly hold jackson out carefully. His heart pounding in his ears and his face showing nothing but pure worry.

“Please don't do anything, I beg you.”

Cartoonz heard the shorter man's breath start to quicken as he held the small child carefully in his arms. Quickly, ohm was pulled against Cartoonz chest, big circles were being rubbed on his back.

“I would never ohm, you know that. It would be utterly fucked up if I ran off after you trusted me.”

That touch that ohm craved, and that tone of voice made all of ohms worry melt away. Cartoonz rocked the child gently in his arm, who seemed to be analyzing the other man. He watched the child giggle at ohm, who smiled back. Cartoonz swore he fell more in love with the assassin in his arms, he honestly couldn't believe ohm hasn't pushed him away.

He looked down at the shorter man who was staring at him, and smiled.

“Thank you Toonz.”

He nodded and tightened his arm around ohms waist, and then the child pointed at ohm.

“Ry-ry, eat.”

Ohm moved out of Cartoonz arms and took off the diaper bag on his shoulder. He opened the bag and pulled out a empty bottle, grabbing a thermos and presumably pouring warm milk into the bottle for the toddler.

“Here Jackson, let's get you to bed.” 

Cartoonz handed jackson back to Ry-ry and watched ohm strap the child back into the carrier with jackson happily drinking his bottle. Then he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder maneuvering around the child. 

“Cartoonz, how do I know you haven't stalled me just to give the cops time to get over here to arrest me?”

Rolling his eyes, Cartoonz sighed and looked a little hurt at ohms statement.

“Do you think I would do that when you have a child? Come on ohm.”

Ohm looked away, and sighed.

“I can't ever be careful Toonz, not with the way I live. You damn well know that.”

Cartoonz hesitantly walked forward and rested his hands on ohms shoulders.

“Then change, join me, skill like yours can be used for better.”

He couldn't see ohms eyes and that was always a problem for Cartoonz when trying to read the other man's features.

“You know I can't, not with the countless deaths on my hands. I wish I could, but I'm too far gone.”

He watched as ohm turned around and stripped off his bandana, wiping away tears before turning back to cartoonz.

“You just took out a man with countless crimes and bounties over his head from the police and government. If I help you out, we can get your hands cleaned ry.”

Ohm turned around, bandana thrown to the ground, one blue and one green eye staring back at him. 

“And why would you do this for me? I'm your enemy.”

Cartoonz sighed in frustration, and placed a hand on his hip.

“That's bullshit and you know that Ohm, if I was your enemy do you think either of us would be standing here? Don't you think you would have been in handcuffs? Or that I would have called the cops on you every time I saw you? Or maybe think of the fact that I've never called the cops on you, or even helped you get away?”

Cartoonz saw tears collecting in the corners of ohms eyes, and he gingerly brushed them away. Cupping ohms face in his hands and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on ohms forehead.

“Let's get him home, and we can talk about us after he's in bed?”

Ohm nodded and grabbed his bandana off the ground, putting it back on. Then climbing down the building carefully and riding back to his sisters apartment. Cartoonz following ohm home and sitting patiently at the kitchen counter while waiting for ohm.

He looked around him and smiled, he hoped he would get together with the man he had fallen in love with. Just as he thought that, ohm walked in, in a basic t shirt and some bootie shorts just barely seen under his shirt. 

Cartoonz raised and eyebrow but saw ohm was yawning. Then he leaned against the sink, facing cartoonz. 

“What do you wish to talk about?”

He saw ohms mismatched eyes looking at his curiously behind long black lashes. Then glancing at Cartoonz combat gear that he took off earlier, just sitting in a black tank top and pants probably hidden under his gear.

“I want to talk about us. I mean-, there is no us yet! Or at all right now, but, uhm, there could be….”

Ohm didn't look impressed and luke was just blabbering at this point. So he took a deep breathe and straightened his posture.

“What I'm meaning to say, is that I like you. A lot ohm, in a romantic way, I understand if you don't swing that way. But from what I saw earlier gave me some hope unless I misjudged-”

Ohm had leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to Cartoonz lips.

“My names Ryan, Ryan lord, not Ohm.”

Cartoonz shook his head and smiled, lovestruck.

“Well then Ryan, I'm luke, Luke Patterson. And I can honestly say that I love you.”

Luke had walked around the counter and grabbed Ryan's hands, holding them close to his chest. Looking down at the younger man, his lips ghosting over ohms. 

“I love you too luke.”

He closed the small gap between them and it was heavenly, both conveying their feelings in the sweet heartfelt kiss. Luke's hands finding their place on ohms hips, and Ryan was gently holding luke's face in his hands. 

Over the next few days, the pair started dating and ohms record was completely cleared. Both he and luke were awarded medals for erasing one of the cities biggest threats. 

Ohms sister came back and announced that she would need ohm to watch jackson at least 10 days a month. If he was okay with it of course, and he absolutely was. 

Luke was becoming Jackson's new uncle and ohm is still adjusting to being a hero and working with the police. But ohm and luke were always there for eachother, to help each other through the changes and new steps in their relationship. 

To their first date, to their first mission together, to their engagement, to their marriage, to their 1st child, finally, to their everyday life with 3 kids and love for eachother that bonds their hearts together forever.


End file.
